Terence and Whooper
is an American animated comedy television series created by Lauren Faust. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and airing on Cartoon Network in TBD 2019. The series ran through a total of 6 seasons, spanned 120 episodes. Plot The series follows these segments: * Terence and Whooper - The misadventures of a red-haired teenager/young adult named Terence and a comical talking fox named Whooper who fight aganist criminals while dealing with normal life. * Super Agents - A superhero-like family of secret agents who have missions around the world. * Kai Lion and Lizzie Mouse - The misadventures of a lion ninja and a mouse princess. * Ugger the Caveman - A take of prehistory with a caveman huting with some of the world's first gadgets, but failling due to the animals' intelligence. * Captain Bones and the Dog Pirates - A pirate dog crew travels around the Seven Seas in search of treasures, while they are dealed by many troubles. * RoboTeam - An American and comedic take to Voltron. * Klaus the Bat - A German bat live misaventures while he deals with nighttime. * The Rats - A duo of gangster mice try to robbing anywhere, but fail due to their bad luck. * Three Funny Bears - Three bears gets in several comedic situations. * Dr. Weasel and his Villains - A evil weasel and his team of supervillains try to take over the world, but failed. * Mascot Madness - A take on family shows, with a family of mascots. * The Lovestick Kidnapper - A crazy and idiotic old sorcerer polar bear tries to kidnap some women to marry one, but failed. * Dr. Fishbrains and Cheesy - A Tom and Jerry/Tex Avery-style cartoon about a evil genius cat who chases a screwball mouse to use him in his experiments, but the mouse always foils his plans. * Officers Gopher - Two gophers who are policemen try to get the city clean of criminals, but it's not easy due to their incompetence. * A Man in a Animal World - The life of a man who lives in a world of anthropomorphic animals. * The Brave Princess - A princess who fights monsters and villains who thearn her kingdom. * Deputy Spikes - A cowboy cactus goes around the Old West, while he outsmarts his enemies. * The Jupiterians - A family of colored aliens living in Jupiter. * Heffer and Ducky - A hunter dog and a screwball duck in a Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd-esque formula. * Chevy the Adventurer Car - An adventure-loving car goes to adventures in the human world. * Miles Sloth - A really fast sloth who runs away from hungry wolves. * Red Riding Shelly - A mermaid version of Red Riding Hood. Characters See List of characters Production Development Acting Animation Music Scripting Episodes See List of episodes Reception International titles *Spanish: Terence y Whooper *Portuguese: Terence e Whooper *French: Terence et Whooper *Italian: Terence e Whooper *German: Terence und Whooper *Chinese: 特伦斯和大谁 *Japanese: テレンスとホイッパ *Korean: 테렌스와 우퍼 *Dutch: Terence og Whooper *Finnish: Terence ja Whooper *Greek: *Hindi: टेरेन्स और हूपर *Irish: Terence agus Whooper *Arabic: تيرينس وصائح *Polish: Terence i Whooper *Russian: Теренс и кликун *Thai: *Turkish: Terence ve Whooper Broadcast Spin-offs Tropes See /Tropes Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Terence and Whooper.png|Terence and Whooper Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Cartoon Network's Adventure Time (with family-friendly bits), Pudú Producciones' Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures and Sony's The Reilly Toons Show.